Comatose (title will change eventually)
by MidnightClockwork
Summary: "I will fall agian, and again, and agian. But I will return, and you will just watch me rise agian, and agian. Because we aren't like the monsters from fairy tales, we're met to distroy." Masamune never imagined that his love for the supernatural would get him into a mess like this, now the city and maybe the world may be facing destruction because of him. AU OC's needed.
1. Chapter 1

"You saw this girl dive off a cliff?"

"Yes."

"So she's dead?"

"No. No, she is alive as far as I know."

"But you just said she dove off a cliff…"

"Yes, but she flew off before she hit the ground!"

"Flew off?"

"Yes, she sprouted wings and flew off!"

Madoka gave Ginga a look of disbelief, "Ginga, are you feeling well today?"

"You don't believe me?" Ginga said in disbelief. "Madoka you have to believe me that girl literally sprouted wings and flew into the sky!" Ginga pointed up towards the blue sky. Madoka gave Gigna a slightly hurt expression.

"You don't have to make up lies for showing up Ginga, if you didn't want to go on a date with me, you should've of just said so." Madoka walked away a moment later. Ginga watched in shock, how could Madoka not believe him? That girl had walked right past him, golden hair flowing and olive green eyes blank of any expression, she walked right to the cliff and dove, sprouting white wings and flying into the the sky.

After giving it a second thought Ginga grew embarrassed about what he had just told his date, the story did sound like a lie. But he knew what he saw, an angel flying away. He looked at the feature in the palm of his hand.

"Unbelievable, I finally have the nerve to say her chant three times in the mirror and she doesn't even show up? I have the candles and everything! Stupid urban legends." Masamune flicked the lights back on, taking a look at the effort he had put into summoning the girl. Three lines of some kind of symbols were scribbled on the wooden floor, a bundle of roses sat in the middle of the rectangle he had made with marker and four red wax candles were light at all the edges of the shape.

After hearing about the legend of Rea, Masamune immediately went to collecting the things he needed to summon the said vampire girl. Rea was an old urban legend that was well known around the city. It says she came to the city years back when the early settlers had arrived on the area of land. She supposedly appeared to be normal girl, but soon the whole village disappeared without any trace. Some say the were taken and killed by a group of warriors from the mainland, while others say Rea had sucked the blood from them all, destroying all evidence.

Masamune, being a boy who adored supernatural creatures and happenings, was instantly intrigued. Yes, Masamune Kadoya believed in vampires and such. Ever since he saw a werewolf eating out of his neighbors trash when he was eight. So when Rea hadn't shown up he was visually disappointed.

Masamune's phone rang, it was his best friend Ginga. "Hey Ginga how was your date? Huh? Slow down. Uh huh, an angel? Wait right there I'll be there in a minute!" Without giving Rea a second thought Masamune grabbed his sweatshirt and ran out the door.

It was only a few seconds after the door slammed shut that the candela went out, the light flickered off and the curtains drew closed. A red mist had filled Masamune's apartment and the place seemed to begin to shake. Books were thrown off the shelves, dishes fell from the cupboards. Suddenly it all stopped and a figure seemed to materialise next to the roses. She picked them up. Crimson eyes scanned the room.

"Where is the foolish mortal who dared to summon me? Come out let's make this quick so you can send me back to my imprisonment." The girl, Rea, showed her fangs, ready to take her summoners blood. No one was there. That met no one could send her back, she was free once again. The Vampire wasted no time going to the window, looking down at the people she could almost taste their blood. But first she needed to summon some more "friends" after all she couldn't destroy this city all on her own.

 **Well, there's a small intro, I have much more planned for chapter two. Anyways I am**

 **accepting only a few ocs for this story, I don't want to burden myself by taking to many.**

 **Oc forum**

Name:

Age they appear to be: (rea looks 19-20)

Actual age: (rea is actually over 1,000 years old)

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Species: (human, vampire, werewolf, demon, angel, dragon hybrid, mermaid, any other creature like those.)

History:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Were they summoned or had already been on earth?:

If summoned how so?:

Scars/piercings/tattoos:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Weapon of choice and battle strategy:

 **On a scale of 1 to 10 how is there…**

Speed:

Agility:

Intelligence:

Physical combat:

Defensive abilities:

Other:


	2. Chapter 2

Masamune had taken a cab towards the out outskirts of town where Ginga had told him they would meet up. Ginga had been leaning on the cliff side railing when Masamune ran up, stopping in time to brace himself against the railing to look down at the sea below. There was no angel of course, "Man Ginga, why did you get to see the angel" he pouted.

" No worries one day, one day you'll see one and prove to the world that supernatural beings are really out there." Ginga tried to cheer his friend up. "Here" he held the angel's feather to him "I caught one of her feathers as she flew away."

Masamune swiped the feather from Gingas grip, holding up to the sunlight for a better look. "Wow Ginga this thing is big, way to big to be a birds! Maybe I can get Zeo and Toby to believe me now."

"Those two wouldn't believe you unless you presented them with the real thing, you know how they are."

"I guess. Hey, I tried to summon Rea today." they began to walk back to the city.

"Really, anything happen?"

"Sadly no" Masamune sighed, "you know, I kind of had a feeling something would happen at least. But I guess I was wrong."

"I don't believe in Reas legend, I mean doesn't it sound strange to you?"

"Well, I guess some of the details did seem off…"

"Forget about it, I need to go find Madoka and apologise about missing our date." Ginga waved Masamune goodbye before heading in the opposite direction of Masamune's apartment. Masamune continued his trip to his apartment building, kicking around rocks as he went. It was early December so it was already beginning to get dark even though it was around six. It was chilly out also so not many people were out. Masamune saw his building nearing and crossed the street, he felt a cold shift in the air. They weren't any people around now, cars weren't even passing by. He was alone, well with an exception.

"Please, wh-what do you want with me?" a girl's voice rose from the alley behind him, he turned to peek into the darker alley. Two boys seemed to have a girl trapped against the wall.

From what Masamune could see she had dirty blond hair with baby pink highlights, baby blue eyes, she was about 5"2 and looked around 100 lb. She was wearing blue skinny jeans, a black band shirt and neon green converse.

"What do you want?" She repeated again.

"We're quite hungry from our journey to this world, you will make an excellent snack!" the first one said, inching closer to her.

"Kyoya you fool, she is Reas dinner!" The other one snapped.

"Who cares Ryuga, Rea can hunt for herself!" Kyoya ignored Ryuga, "besides" he turned towards Masamune "Rea can have that human." kyoya blue eyes had a red aura around them, so did Ryuga's.

"gah" Masamune stumbled back from the alley's entrance. Kyoya spread his demonic wings, ready to lounge at masamune.

"No leave him alone!" the girl sprung forward, a small pair of angel wings spread out, her arm extended in front of her and a bolt of fire speed towards Kyoya. Even though it was small, it was enough to send the green haired demon back a few feet.

"I knew something smelt off about you!" Ryuga growled, "pathetic earthbound angel!"

Kyoya growled, slowly getting back up, "come on Ryuga, there's nothing for us here. Rea will take care of the angel, the human too." stubbornly Ryuga ran after kyoya, disappearing into the shadows.

Masamune stood in shock. "Are you okay!? I'm Naroshie." the girl ran up to him checking him for any sign of harm. Masamune looked at her, grabbing her upper arm and pulling her quickly to his building.

Once they were safely in his apartment he began to lock the series of about eight locks. "Are the locks supposed to keep you in or them out?" The angel asked.

"Why such deep questions? Maybe I just like locks" Masamune joked before giving her a serious look.

"What exactly just happened?"

"It's a long story…" Naroshie trailed off.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's kind of a long story…" Nerosie had trailed off.

"I have time" Masamune stood peeking through the curtains for any sign of the strange guys they had encountered.

"Okay then, it all started earlier when I walking home from the library a few blocks away. I'm not sure what I felt, but I felt like sudden burst of negative energy. I followed it and, well, it was coming from here in your apartment." Nerosies sight shifted to the wooden floor. "It was strange though, when I managed to get up here those guys and a few others were rummaging around in here." She noticed the small apartment had been cleaned up. "They saw me and chased me into that alley." Masamune had closed the curtains by now and was listening to her in content. "They kept going on about Rea, I don't know who that is, but I have a feeling she was the one giving off that negative energy."

Masamune stood silent for a moment in thought. _What if I really did summon Rea and now She's free because I was impatient and didn't send her back before leaving._ "I tried summoning the spirit of Rea earlier, but I, I thought I had failed so I left without dismissing her spirit like you're supposed to."

"I heard of Reas legend, the story is very vague, but most believe she destroyed the early settlement of this city, devouring all in her way."

"The story I heard was that she killed the people, rather than eating them."

"I've heard many versions also, but they all ended with her destroying the settlement." Nerosie said "no one ever knew why she held held such hatred for this place."

"I wish I knew" realization dawned over him, "do you think she'll do the same thing now?"

Nerosie went silent.

* * *

Rea stood un-amused looking down at the two boys below her. They were all standing in an abandoned factory near the the edge of town, she was up on the rafters of the building. It was dark so her red eyes were left glow, eliminating her face in an eerie way. "Nonsense" she growled. The demon boy Kyoya stood looking anxious to leave. The dragon hybrid Ryuga on the other hand looked as calm as ever. "Where's my food?"

"Kyoya said you could hunt for yourself" Ryuga replied. Rea's glare turned to the demon.

"N-no Ryuga heard me wrong! Besides it's his fault, he's the one who didn't sense that she was an angel until the end!"

Rea growled. "She was nothing more that a pathetic earthbound angel, she's lived her life in earth and has never found her way to heaven's gates. She's weak. You saw that flame attack, how on earth were you thrown back by it?" Rea asked, her tone was impatient and slightly smug about the girl's weakness.

"I…" Kyoya was at a lost for words.

"Maybe you're not as strong as everyone says, even Mizuchi could've done better." She teased.

"What would that pathetic snake boy could of done?" this time Ryuga spoke up. "He's nothing but a fabricated male Medusa minus the snakes for hair." His tone made his hate for the boy clear.

"Well, Reiji would've turned her and the human to stone with one glare, brought them to me and I could've had a nice tasted of angel blood" Rea was just toying with Kyoya at this point, liking how angry he got. "Whatever" she changed the conversation "Go watch the gates and give the twins a deserved break." She ordered them and they obeyed.

By gates Rea ment the gates that she had opened to let other supernatural beings through. Dan and his brother had been guarding the gates through the day now, only letting certain creatures past. The twin brothers Dan and Reiki where young werewolves, just beginning to hunt and develop a taste for human and other creatures. There brown ears were small and still tricked them at sometimes, there claws weren't fully grown in and their tails were small and not as silky and their fangs were still growing in and they weren't sharp at all compared to the other wolf creatures lurking around. The point was that they were hardly a threat to a Imp or even a fairy.

"Its our turn to guard puppies, so go take a nap and chase your tail or something" Kyoya rudely told them. They growled, but left anyway.

"You know" Ryuga spoke up "one day they'll grow up and tear you to pieces."

Kyoya smirked "as if." He sat down on a wooden box and spotted a new creature pass through, a woman in a tattered cloak. A banshee had passed through. The boys watched carefully, banshees only came around to warn of death or wail when someone did die. They waited for her to wail her song, but she merely spared them a glance and walked out to the city.

"Strange, those things never pass through" Ryuga observed.

"Maybe she's come to warn someone of death or something" Kyoya brushed it off as nothing and looked to the other beings passing through, a siren, a ghoul and some ghosts, nothing too interesting.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of town Masamune and Nerosie had continued to talk about what could be happening with Rea. "Hey Masamune, one more thing."

"What is it?"

"Not only did I sense Rea, but I also sensed another powerful being, equally, if not stronger, than Rea…"

"Of course you did…" Masamune groaned, he had a Rea situation to solve, but now a new threat? Come one, this was too much.

"I'm not sure-" Nerosie sentence was cut short when she covered her ears, her face twisting in pain. Masamune followed, shouted over the sound.

"What is that!?"

"I don't know!" Masamune could barely hear her response. The sound was like screaming, a high pitched wail of sadness that made their ears ache.

Kyoya and Ryuga had even heard it all the way across town, a siren stretch indicating someone's death...but who? They wondered.


	4. Chapter 4

Masamune slowly lowered his hands from covering his ears. The sirens wails had stopped. Naroshie had walked over to look out the window, "I don't understand."

"What is it Naroshie?"

"Outside, the people they act as if nothing happened." She pulled the curtains open to allow Masamune to see. She was right, people drove and walked the streets as if nothing had happened.

"Thats strange, maybe normal people can't hear or see the supernatural?"

"But you can see me." Naroshie turned to him. Masamune seemed to be out of suggestions. "Maybe it's because you summed Rea?"

"Maybe, but-" Masamune gasped when a thought came to his mind. "Then maybe Ginga heard it!" Masamune pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Why would this Ginga person be able to hear the siren?"

"He saw an angel earlier, so if he can see creatures then he can hear them right?"

"Masamune I don't think it's a good idea to involve more people-"

"Hey Ginga did you-what are you talking about? Stone? Ginga calm down, where are you? The harbor okay we'll-" Masamune jerked his phone away from his ear. Naroshie could even hear the commotion from the other line befor it went dead. "Ginga is in trouble! We have to get to the harbor now!" Masamune grabbed his bag from the table and ran for the front door.

"Wait!" Naroshie followed. Masamune was outside before her and moved quickly to hail a taxi. "What are you going to do? You just a human and by the sounds of what was happening some being is attacking-"

"Ginga is my best friend and I'm not letting some monster kill him! Either you're going to help me or stay here." Masamune climbed into the taxi. Naroshie stood for a moment before climbing in with a sigh.

"This is a mistake." She mumbled.

* * *

The two had the driver drop them off a block away from the harbor and began running towards the sound of Ginga's shouts. Ginga was on the ground a few feet away from a shadow of a tall male. Ginga struggled to get up again. "Ginga, are you okay?" Masamune ran up to him. Ginga had a bruised cheek and darkening left eye along with scrapes and bruises all over.

"I was walking back from Madoka's place when that thing attacked me. Masamune I think its after you!" Ginga looked back at the shadowy figure. "He kept trying to get me to take him to you and some angel, Masamune, what's going on!?"

"There's no time to explain right now, but I promise later everything will be explained." Masamune stood up with an angry look. "Show yourself!"

A hiss like laugh filled the silence and the male revealed himself. A thin, tall boy with red hair with yellow in his bangs stood with a grin. She loked at the clips in his hair that looked like a pair of snake eyes. "So you're the one I'm after. Rea will be pleased when I bring you to her." the boy drug his S's out like a snake.

"I don't care how pleased she'll be! What does she want with me and Naroshie!?" Masamune demanded an answer.

"Oh, Naroshie will just be her snack, but you...Rea has to make sure you're taken care of so you won't be able to send her back to her imprisonment."

"What are you-"

"Nevermind what he said for now Masamune I'll take care of him, you just get your friend out of here!" Naroshie stepped up to face Rea's servant.

"Foolish angel do you even know who I am?"

"No, but I imagine that you're going to tell me."

"I am Reiji Mizuchi, a descendant of the great Medusa." he smirked, his golden eyes showing how proud he was of being related to the snake haired woman.

"So what are you going to do? Turn me stone?"

"I would, but I have something special for you and your friends." Reiji cackled. Naroshie ran towards him, a flame light in the palm of her hand. When she moved to strike at him with her flame the snake boy took a step aside which caused Naroshie to come to a stumbling hault. "You're no where near my level, give up now."

"You wish!" She snapped. Reiji gave a toothy smile.

"So be it, now the fun begins. Naroshie felt the ground beneath her began to shake. Four green scaled snakes burst through the cement. They rose a few feet about Naroshie and glared down at her with golden eyes. " Medusa turned people to stone, I can, but fighting is way more fun." Reiji held his hand out telling his snakes to attack her. They dove down at her, Naroshie's arms gave off flames as she jumped up to take flight. Her flames allowed her to push her way past the serpents and let her fly up. She flew while trying to avoid the serpents attacks as they lunged for her, trying to strike with their fangs.

Naroshie's never had been a strong flyer being that her wings we so small. Her feathered wings weren't built for flying for more than a few minutes, which only gave her a small window for attack. If she were to fall back to the ground it would be impossible for her to spot the snakes underground. _I have to get rid of the snakes first!_ Naroshie began devising a plan in her mind she couldn't help but notice the crane to the right of her, it still had a load of shipping crates attached. _Perfect._

Naroshie flew in the direction of the crane until she was by the crates that were suspended in the air. "Over here!" She shouted, but only two of the serpents rushed towards her.

"You idiots get back here!" Reiji's voice called. When the two reptiles were under the crates Naroshie quickly fired one of her fireballs at the suspension that held the load. The crate's went crashing down on the serpents. Next Naroshie turned her attention to the third enemy then looked to the entrance of one of the warehouses. She flew at full speed into the old building, snake not far behind her. She maneuvered around the steel support beams. The serpent didn't realize it but by winding it's body around the beams it was twisting itself into a knot.

Once those were taken care off Naroshie was ready to go for Reiji. She couldn't stand to fly any longer, so she had to make this hit count. Reiji was standing a ways below the angel. He wasn't terribly worried about the attack that was coming because he had a plan. Naroshie held she hands out in front of herself, "you can do this!" She told herself. She focused as much of her power into the palms of her hands in order to create a ball of fire. Fire engulfed Naroshie's arms, it burned around her while spreading. _No, not now!_ She !mentally cried.

Naroshie could manipulate and create her own flames, she had been able to since she could remember, but that didn't mean she was a !aster at it either. Back at her home town she had been known for her tendance to accidentally sent objects a flame. Usually when she angry or feeling intense emotions. Right now she could feel herself slowly losing control of her flames. She had never been able to or tried to do something as big as trying to concentrate all her power into one move before.

Reiji laughed a hiss like laugh, perhaps he wouldn't even need his plan by the looks of it the angel would hurt herself rather than him.

"Stop laughing, don't think you've won! I know I can do this!" Naroshie's eyes closed for a second before reopening them. "I've got you!" Her Flames collected themselves into a large ball of fire and went swirling towards the snake boy.

When the smoke cleared it showed that Naroshie had fallen to the ground and was on her knees. Her wings dropped down in and act of being exhausted. Naroshie had known that she wasn't strong enough to perform something so powerful and continue fighting, but it worth it to send Reiji back to his own relm she couldn't imagine what the city would turn to if he stuck around causing trouble.

When the smoke cleared it also revealed Reiji standing in the same spot, not a scratch on his pale skin. Reiji had pulled his bangs from his eyes, one of his snake eyes clip had fallen to the ground. He fire had been turned into nothing but a cluster of crumbling stone. He laughed, "you forgot that I could turn things to stone." Naroshie sat in a state of shook. Did this mean that she lost?

* * *

After helping Ginga back up Masamume proceeded to help Ginga a ways away from Naroshie and Reiji's battle. They had stopped near an alley. "Ginga what happened!?"

"I told you already! He's after you!" Ginga sat leaning on the brick wall while Masamune stood looking around for any trouble, he didn't want to be caught off guard by another one of Rea's minions. "Now you tell me what's going on."

"Okay, but it's kind off strange."

"I'm friends with you, sure it seems normal compared to some of the things you do."

"Well, apparently I side succeed in Simmoning Rea but I didn't seal her back so now she's running around. Not only that but she wants me and Naroshie gone sonwe can't send her back to her prison. And I ran into two demon like things and they wanted to eat me or something, that's when I met that angel Naroshie and that's about it." Masamune took a deep breath.

"Wow, okay, so pretty much a vampire wants you dead?" Ginga looked up at his best friend in shook of what he had just heard.

"Yeah that's about it." Masamune dropped onto the ground to sit with the redhead. "What am I going to do?"

"I don't know, but you're really in some trouble."

"..."

"..."

"Ginga did you just say that?" Masamune questioned.

"No." The friends turned to look at the furry being that had popped it's head around the alley's entrance. A brown eyed cat with brown fur stood looking at them.

"Well, it oboviously wasn't that cat because cats can't talk-"

" What are you talking about? I was the to one talking!" The cat jumped in front of the boys.

"Its bad that a talking cat isn't the weirdest thing I've seen all day.

The cat give a big smile before speaking "my name is Garfield Cromwell nice to meet you!"

"Well, um, nice to meet you Garfield I'm Masamune and this is Ginga."

"So have you always been a talking cat or-"

"Always since birth. Besides me for a minute, it sounds like you've had a rough day, I don't do this often but you can totally pet me if you need to." Garfield offered. Neither of the boys moved. "No? Okay then I think I know someone that could help you what's your problem."

"Really? Wow, thanks! we all really need some help right now because we have no idea how we're going to stop this." Masamune smiled.

"It's cool, but I didn't think she'll appreciate being visiting this late." Masamune hadn't realized it but it was already almost twelve, how long at they been gone?

"No problem! You can come back to my apartment with us for the night, but I just need to make sure Naroshie is okay." It Masamune a moment before jumping up, "Naroshie, I hope she's okay!" Masamune went running back towards the harbor, "Gimga take Garfield back to my place, we'll meet you there as soon as we can!" He called over his shoulder.

* * *

Before Masamune arrived back at the harbor Naroshie had been powerless against Reiji. She was soaking wet from being dragged through the sea, bruised from Reiji's serpent biting and ramming into her. The snake at even wrapped its self around her to take her high into the air with it, letting her fall aways back down and causing her to injure her shoulder. But now Reiji was ready to finish her off.

"I win" Reiji hissed. Reiji would turn the girl to stone and once she was in Rea's clutches he would turn her back so that Rea could feast on her blood.

"No...please" she begged. The serpents body wrapped around her to hold her still. "Let me go!"

"You better listen to her." A voice Rose from behind Reiji. He turned swiftly to face the female voice. A female angel stood glaring at him.

"Hikaru!" Reiji stated in stock. He recognized the blue haired Archangel as one how had defeated him so long ago, sending him into centuries of imprisonment before even Rea had been present on Earth. Hikaru was wearing simple white robes that flowed around her. She also had a golden headpiece with sign of Aquarius present. Her large white wings sat folded on her back.

"I sent you away once, I would've thought you had learned your lesson then. But now I find you attacking a fellow angel." Her purple-blue eyes narrowed as she lifted her staff. The dull gold colored staff was nothing special, the top of it curved into a C shape and a blue gem dangled down from the tip of it. "Time to go back to your own world!"

"NO!" He tried to attack her, but failed. The water from the sea behind her rose when the jem on her staff began to glow. The water spun around Reiji and a bright blue light goes around the snake boy. Hikaru lowered her staff and the scene disappeared and so did Reijinwho was now locked back up. Naroshie had been set free and tried to thank Hikaru, but failed when the Archangel turned to spread her wings and fly off. Before disappearing she turned to say something, "I'll be back soon, when you really need me again!" Hikaru disappeared into the clouds. Naroshie stood watching in amazement that an Archangel had really helped her. Her head began to spin and she heard Masamume call her name before passing out.

 **Finally done! I'm proud about how this chapter turned out, I spent a while writing it. Anywyas Garfield belongs to striker86 thanks for spending him in! And I still would like a few more oc's.**


End file.
